


The Florist Next Door

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Admirer, florist shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Hunk deflates a little, sinking back into the couch. "Just do something, please? I'm tired of seeing moping around because Shiro isn't your Valentine, yet.""You seem really confident in Shiro's so-called feelings.""It's easy to tell it's him dude. I know it, you know it. Hell, Blue probably even knows it! The whole damn world knows that Takashi Shirogane likes you!"





	The Florist Next Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceAce (BionicPaladin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicPaladin/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, Ryn! I hope you enjoy this <3

Shiro is quite possibly the most insufferable human being to ever exist. Or at least Lance believes it's true. Shiro just makes his life impossible to live. No man should legally be allowed to be that attractive, it's just not fair to everyone else. Does he even know what he’s doing to Lance’s heart? Leaving all of those damn flowers and notes around for Lance to find. 

Lance assumes they’re from Shiro, at least. Who else besides a florist would have access to that many flowers? How the flowers get there isn’t the point anyway, however, but who has been putting them on the doorstep is. Lance just has to somehow catch Shiro putting them there… which has failed every single time he’s tried. He can’t even figure out what time Shiro puts them here. He’s like some kind of cryptid. 

Lance chews at his lip as he walks closer to his door. He can already see the flowers sitting there. Pretty and blue like they normally are. 

He smiles softly as he picks up the flowers, plucking the note off from the side of them. He reads over it, laughing to himself. God, Shiro is so damn cheesy. "These flowers make me smile almost as much as you do" scrawled in messy handwriting, a little blue heart is drawn next to the words. Cute, just like Shiro.

Lance opens his door, kicking off his shoes with a deep sigh. He makes his way into the kitchen, pulling out a vase to display the flowers. Shiro's so damn good to him. Always giving him these damn flowers. They really add a decent amount of color to Lance's apartment. He wonders if Shiro's own house is full of flowers like Lance's.

Lance reads over the note one last time before sticking it on the fridge alongside the rest of them. Various notes about how cute Lance is have littered the door. All written in the same chicken-scratch so he at the very least can tell they're all from the same person. He's just hoping they're all from Shiro. Who else could it be if not Shiro? Shiro's the only person he knows that would have access to such a ridiculous amount of flowers. No one in their right mind would willingly spend that much on Lance. There's just no way. Lance isn't good enough for all that.

Lance sighs, dragging himself to the living room. Does Shiro even like him? Or is he just leaving all of these notes to mess with Lance? That wouldn't be very nice, would it? Lance really really hopes that isn't the case. 

He throws himself onto the couch, sinking deeper into the sea of doubt and uncertainty. He doesn’t even notice Hunk, his roommate, coming in. 

Hunk watches Lance for a moment, knowing him too well to think he’s absorbed in anything other than Shiro at the moment. 

"You thinking about Shiro again?" He asks, breaking the silence and starling Lance. 

Lance screams, holding onto his chest as he glares at Hunk. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I did no such thing. You were just too deep in thought to realize I came home."

"Yeah, whatever," Lance scoffs. He sits up, adjusting himself so Hunk has enough room to sit next to him.

"It's not my fault you have a big fat crush on our neighbor." Hunk smiles softly, turning on the tv with no intention to actually watch it. 

"I don't have a big fat crush on him,” Lance scoffs, folding his arms over his chest”

"Oh yeah? Then why do you keep all of the notes he gives you?"

"First of all, we don't even know who the notes are from. Second of all, they're nice notes. They make me smile after a long day at work. So what if I keep them?"

"Who else other than Shiro would be able to have that many flowers? He gives you some like every other day, dude there's no way it's someone other than Shiro. No fucking way dude." Hunk chuckles and pats Lance on the shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with keeping the flowers you just have to admit that you keep them because you do have a big fat crush on Shiro."

"So what if I have a big fat crush on him? It's none of your business."

"I think it becomes my business when we have flowers literally all over our apartment plus all of his overly cheesy notes on the fridge. You clearly like him if you keep all of the stuff he gives you." 

Hunk has got a point there, but there’s no way Lance would ever willingly admit that. 

"Your point?" 

"I want you to do something about it dude."

"Do something about it?" That sounds like a terrible idea, come on, Hunk.

"Yeah, confront him or something, I don't know."

"You’re sitting here telling me to do something about it, but you don't even have a plan? What kind of best friend are you, man?"

"A shitty one, apparently. "

"You are in no way shitty," Lance defends. 

"Me being shitty isn't the point! You have to get your ass over there and tell him you like him too, dude. Lay it on him. Give it to him real smooth. Use your charm, loverboy!" Hunk grabs onto Lance's shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes. He’s serious and Lance is not having it. 

"God, Hunk, that sounds like a terrible idea." He pushes Hunk’s hands away.

Hunk deflates a little, sinking back into the couch. "Just do something, please? I'm tired of seeing moping around because Shiro isn't your Valentine, yet."

"You seem really confident in Shiro's so-called feelings."

"It's easy to tell it's him dude. I know it, you know it. Hell, Blue probably even knows it! The whole damn world knows that Takashi Shirogane likes you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, dude."

"Come on, he gets all blushy every time you guys talk. I'm surprised you let it go on for this long. You were so into him when he first moved in and now he’s leaving you flowers and you still aren’t doing anything about it."

Lance sighs, closing his eyes and resting his feet on the coffee table. “What if it's not him? What if I go to confront him about it and it's not him and I embarrass the hell out of myself?” 

“That’s never stopped you before, bud.” 

He’s right, Lance has never let a little embarrassment stop him before, but this is completely different. He sees Shiro all the time, they are neighbors so if Lance does go and embarrass himself in front of him there’ll be no escaping it.

“This is different… I like him a lot, I don’t want anything to go wrong. I don’t want to take the other set of stairs just to avoid him.” 

“That’s not going to happen, Lance, Shiro’s a really nice guy. You know Valentine's Day is only a few days away so maybe you do something for him before Wednesday.”

“That only leaves me tomorrow to set something up, Hunk, there’s not enough time.” 

Hunk shrugs, smiling softly. “There is if you believe.” 

Lance groans, sinking deeper into the couch. Why him? Why does he have to be the one to deal with this?

—

Lance sighs and steps out of his apartment, travel coffee mug in hand and not so ready to face the day. He shuts the door behind him and looks up to see Shiro grinning at him while holding something behind his back. 

“Lance, you’re just the person I wanted to see!”

“Really? Whatcha got there?” Lance takes a sip of his coffee, watching Shiro closely. The other man's grin doesn’t falter as he pulls a rather impressive bouquet out from behind his back. Lance nearly chokes on his coffee, the bouquet is much larger than any of the ones left on his doorstep. Vibrant ocean breeze orchids paired with clean white lilies. 

Shiro picks a small note out from between the flowers and hands it over to Lance, watching him as he unfolds it. 

Lance reads over the note, not believing his eyes, but written in the same chicken scratch as always is ‘Will you be my Valentine?’. Lance looks up at Shiro, not knowing what to say or how to react.

Shiro laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. “You don’t have to give me an answer right now or anything. I ju—” 

Lance grabs him by the collar of his shirt kisses the hell out of that damn florist, smooshing the flowers and his coffee between them. Lance pulls back, his nose bumping against Shiro’s. He leans back in to steal another quick kiss then pulls back, looking up at Shiro with a devilish grin.

“I would love to be your Valentine, Shiro.” 

“Did you like the flowers?” 

Lance hums, hugging Shiro closer. “The notes make my day, I never you were such a sap.” 

Shiro chuckles and plants a kiss on Lance’s forehead. “Shh, only for you.” 

Lance rolls his eyes and leans in for another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) and you can find the Shance Support Squad [here](http://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com)!


End file.
